Stay Stay Stay
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: One thing was certain, They would love each other for quite some time. This is slightly AU and a little fluffy. I own nothing!


**Feeling like making a T-Swift Faberry story. Hope you all like it :D And as always I own nothing! Also a little special reference to Dianna's newest movie ;)**

**Stay Stay Stay**

Thank God for Cheerio reflexes.

That was all that went through Quinn's mind as she expertly ducked the spiraling phone that had just barely missed her head and smashed against the wall behind her with a crash.

Ok, at least now she knew Rachel was in fact upset with her.

"Are you kidding my Lucille Quinn Fabray?!" First name usage? Oh yeah her girlfriend was defiantly mad.

Actually scratch that, Rachel was positively livid at the moment from what it looked like. Her dark chestnut hair was raised up from her tugging and whipping it back and forth while screaming. Her pupils were completely blown from aggravation. And to top it off she was practically growling at the blonde across the room from her as she stomped her foot in rage.

She looked completely crazy at the moment, but the taller girl still had to hold back a smile while trying to save her skin.

Not a good time for Quinn to think Rachel looked funny. However it seemed like the brunette had seen her smile because soon the brunette's eye began to twitch as she stomped her foot in frustration. Defiantly not a good time.

"Just get out Quinn. Go and rant to Santana and laugh about how unreasonable I'm probably being. You know what? Just leave. Just..go"

The last part of the singer's anger filled speech died down in her throat as tears fell down her face and the seriousness of the situation seemed to creep in.

Something registered inside Quinn's mind as she finally saw what her girlfriend was expecting. The now equally as upset blonde seemed to know what was happening as she took in the slight shutters going through out Rachel's body and the singers gardened body posture. She was just waiting for Quinn to leave the room and never look back. She was waiting for Quinn to leave her like Shelby and Jesse had many weeks ago.

Slowly lowering herself to curl up on the bed, Rachel faced away from her (ex?) girlfriend and began to let small sobs rack her body in despair. Hoping Quinn would take the hint the small signer turned off her pink bedside lamp and tried to calm her now ragged breathing.

However Rachel had defiantly not been ready for Quinn to get into the bed with her and hug her from behind. She HAD been expecting to hear the door slam and angry footsteps stomp right out of her house and life after the light had been turned off. The brunette had most certainly been surprised, but even that sounded like an understatement.

Rachel still didn't want to be near, much less hugged, by the strong blonde. But she had finally given up on fighting off the warm arms that have held her for so many years as the exhausted duo finally fell into sleep.

The next day when the two awoke it was as if all of last night's argument was nothing but a bad dream. But sadly the still shattered phone, that laid mockingly against the side wall, showed that the heated fight from last night had happened.

The tension in the room was thick enough to suffocate an elephant, while one girl was busy thinking of ways to make up for their argument, the other was trying to think of ways to bring up the incident without starting up round two of the Legendary Faberry Fights.

Deciding to bite the bullet though, Rachel started up their much needed talk about last night's events.

"Quinn I think we need to talk about our fight."

Seeing something flicker behind her (ex?) girlfriend's beautiful hazel eyes, Quinn sat up with an unreadable expression on her face as she nodded once before jumping off the bed and into Rachel's closet.

Confused as to what was happening, the tiny girl was about to call out and question the blonde, but stopped when said girl returned a moment later with protective head gear on.

"Ok let's talk."

A football helmet. Quinn had gone into Rachel's closet and grabbed the football helmet that they had used when the glee girls had been on the football team. She was wearing it with her hands on her hips, looking 100% serious with talking about everything that had transpired last night.

Don't get Quinn wrong here she loved and trusted Rachel more then life, but after last night's phone throw stunt, it was better safe then sorry.

Rachel blinked once, twice, three times.

Then she full on belly laughed and fell back on her bed with what seemed to be endless fits of hysteria.

Quinn making dorky jokes and always finding ways to make a good thing happen at the bad times after so many year. This was normal for the two. This was a way of showing that they would be ok.

The still shielded girl got a huge smile on her face as she noticed that she had finally gotten her girlfriend to forget about their stupid argument and laugh. This was more like them. Laughing and smiling at something ridiculous. It was why they loved each other so much. They could make one another happy even when the situation was anything but funny. And that was all Quinn ever wanted for Rachel...happiness.

Quickly joining the still cackling brunette, Quinn laid down on the opposite end of the bed and began laughing at the hiccuping burst of giggles Rachel went in and out of while pointing at the blonde's helmet. God she loved that laugh.

However a whole new wave of loud laughter started when Rachel heard the small snorts of humor coming from her blonde lover. She would stay in bed all day just to hear that adorable giggle and snort.

She would do anything to see Quinn smile like that everyday.

Pulling up into the Mickenly High parking lot from Quinn's car, Rachel saw a sight that nearly made her gag on the spot and shake her head in dismay.

Right before the great wooden door's of the school entrance stood one asshole both girl's had never wanted to see again. Jesse St. James.

Giving an already frustrated sigh Rachel reached for the door handle of the car, but was stopped when a gentle hand tugged on her argyle sweater in worry and protectiveness.

"If he says one thing to upset you baby I swear I'll take care of it" Rolling her dark eyes at the blonde's attempt of sounding mob like a mob child, Rachel leaned over and places a small peck on the blonde's cheek. She was just so adorable sometimes.

Noticing that the curly haired boy had finally seen her, Rachel gave her love one last longing look before returning her hand to the door handle.

"I'll be quick, promise"

Getting out of the car with a purpose in mind Rachel made quick work of meeting Jesse half way to the parking lot and sighed. This wasn't going to end well.

"Rachel"

"Jesse"

"It's been a while"

"Yes I believe last time we spoke you were busy throwing dead baby chicks at my face my face..."

Having, at the least, the decency to look a little ashamed Jesse continued in a more remorseful voice, but to Rachel it sounded more like a whine then anything.

"Rae you know I had no choice. What do you think would have happened if I didn't help the rest of them? If you hadn't made that video I wouldn't have had to do it! It's not like it was even my idea, Luke said-" As Jesse continued to explain his innocence to the singer, he began to lightly rest his hands on the smaller girl's shoulder as if trying to convey some kind of comfort in the gesture.

Rachel had barley heard a word of the boy's excuse, because honestly? One she couldn't believe he had the audacity to blame her for his negligence, and two it was not a smart idea to EVER touch Rachel like this when Quinn might be watching. Actually she knew Quinn was probably watching them right now in fact and she would defiantly not be happy with the contact.

"Jesse while I apologized profusely for the video, I do not see how I am in any way to blame for what happened here in the parking lot! You are the one who chose to protect yourself instead of me and you are the one who decided to throw the egg! Now I'm warning you now for your own safety, let go of me this instant or I will not be held accountable for your injuries."

Smirking at what sounded like an empty threat Jesse began to rub both his hands up and down Rachel's arms in a more then friendly manor, as Rachel began to slightly struggle and get away from the tightening grip. All the while both brunette's were completely oblivious to the angry looking, armed, blonde coming their way.

"Now come on Rae you would have done the same thing...and I know you miss this."

"Jesse I told you to-"

If you ever met Quinn Fabray, you would see within the first meeting that she does not share what is her's. She was far from selfish, and defiantly not seen in the self indulgent way Jesse was seen as, but as a more protective and loving kind of sense that made her a good girlfriend and person. But she also had a temper.

In a simple way of putting it Quinn was possessive and easily angered.

So the minute the already steaming blonde saw that asshole touch HER Rachel that way, you could tell whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be pretty.

Getting out of her car in a huff, Quinn noticed a group of freshman tennis players walking towards the school. Smiling in an almost serial killer like way, Quinn immediately took her racket of choice and began making her way up the walk way. Her pace increased though when she began to notice the slight struggle Rachel was putting up against Jesse's touch.

"-while your attitude was enough of a turn off, I have a GIRLFRIEND and you should be aware that-"

It was like pulling a band aid off quick, but not so painless. Using all the controlled anger she could manage, Quinn pulled the curly haired boy and pulled him backwards while turning him to face her. The with a quick swing to the pretty boy's face the racket cracked once against the once finely intact jawline. Then with another huge swing to his shoulder a small squeak was heard from the pain filled boy before the last and worst blow came.

With one final swift to the already battered boy's manhood, the high F screech of Jesse St. James filled the parking lot as he collapsed on the ground and tried to pathetically hold his hands up in protection from the furry of the angry, now holding a broken racket, cheerleader.

Giving her blonde a disbelieving look Rachel didn't know whether to be outraged that Quinn had reacted so violently, or turned on because come on. That was hot. But before she could say a word the out of breathe girl released an almost mocking laugh as she looked down at the once cocky man.

"Hey St. Jackass. If this is your approach to woman? You're not gonna get very far."

Watching as the now stumbling and shocked singer made his way back to his car, Quinn couldn't help the almost proud chuckle that left her lips as she tossed the destroyed weapon to the ground and began fixing her ponytail with a smile. It was like the last five minutes never happened.

"Come on Baby. We are gonna be late for first period." Gently pulling her still shell shocked girlfriend inward, the head cheerio leans over to give Rachel a quick peck on the cheek before leading her girlfriend into the school.

Maybe a mob child girlfriend was a little hotter then she had originally thought.

"Luce I assure you I am more then capable of carrying a couple of bags"

"I-I gotts its Babbbby, don'ts wooorry"

Honestly it was quite a sight to behold. Quinn had several different grocery bags dangling from her arms and two lighter bags being clenched in between her perfectly white teeth, all the while trying to assure her girlfriend through a thick lisp that she could do it. It both sounded and looked hilarious.

After the two had returned from their food shopping adventure for the Berry men, Quinn had made a single remark about being able to do anything for Rachel. While Rachel had made a joking comment about not needing her big tough girlfriend for EVERYTHING, the blonde had decided to take it as a challenge of her strength instead of teasing.

Rachel had put up a huge protest at first, but the moment she saw the determination and hope in Quinn's eyes she knew the other girl wanted to prove something to herself more then her. So Rachel let her.

The brunette was extremely glad she had agreed though because, well this was just too funny. Only Quinn could make something look so adorable. With her head trying to keep the now straining material between her teeth, her pale arms flexed with might as she unceremoniously heaved all of the bags onto the Berry kitchen counter with a grunt.

"Ha! See Baby told you I could do it an-...Why are you laughing?" The blonde gave a small pout as her girlfriend continued to fill the room with gleeful laughter.

Rachel really couldn't help herself. The small show of the blonde trying to be big and strong was too much for her. And that little grunt at the end? That was just the icing on top of the cake. However when she saw her blonde's saddened features Rachel tried to ease her worried girlfriend without giggling to much in between.

"Oh baby I'-I'm sorry you just sounded so childish. I couldn't even" she giggles again and takes a deep breathe, while steadying herself and slightly scolds her face.

"Oh gosh baby you are such a goober sometimes. That little grunt made you sound like a baby lion or something-" Catching on now that her girlfriend wasn't mocking her, Quinn lets a playful smirk cross her face as she begins to take slow predatory steps towards the unsuspecting girl.

"Oh really? I'm a baby lion? Well I'm not the one screaming like a little kid right now." As if seeing where this was headed Rachel's already wide eyes became wider as she lept out of the blonde's grasp and began running out of the room in laughter.

"Quinn! Stop! You know I hate being tickled! Quinn! I surrender I surrender!"

Rachel looked at the mirror and frowned down at herself.

Damn everything.

The well toned girl had always tried to be the best she could be. But when she saw that no one else could see her as perfect she at least wanted to be good enough. Especially for Quinn.

But right now those words of the hockey players from earlier rang through her mind like a never ending mantra of hate.

_"Why would Fabray want you Manhands?"_

_"Can she even get around that nose of your's Berry?"_

_"Maybe if you were pretty, Fabray wouldn't have to sleep around."_

_"Check yourself for treasure trail loser or Quinn might come back for more."_

Rachel knew the hurtful words addressed to Quinn weren't true. She would always be faithful to her love just like she knew the blonde would be to her. But the other words? They always struck hard.

Big Nose, Manhands, Treasure Trail. All of those names were like a knife to her heart because...was that what Quinn thought too?

A lone tear trailed down the tan girl's cheek as she remained by the mirror looking at the unlovable creature the rest of the world knew.

Big Nose, Manhands, Treasure Trail.

God she hoped this wasn't what Quinn saw

However Rachel was so far into her self hating that she didn't notice the knocking on her door or the warm arms that wrapped around her mid section slowly. Looking into her reflection a single pair of gorgeous hazel eyes connected with the smaller girl's as she let lose a small humorless chuckle at the sight before her.

To her it was like comparing a china doll with a raggedy Anne.

"Why would such a beautiful girl cry?" Rachel hadn't even noticed that salty tears were trailing down her just made her look worse in her mind.

Quinn began to lightly place kisses on Rachel's shoulder as she watched the wonderful girl before her cry. It broke her heart.

No matter how many times Quinn had said it, Rachel always saw herself as inadequate. It was one of the only thing the blonde truly hated in the world because, the girl she loved didn't see how beautiful she really was.

"Do you know what I love about you Rae?" Looking up into the taller girl's eyes Rachel shook her head and dropped her gaze to the floor.

Quinn turned Rachel around to face her as she lightly reached under the small girl's chin and raised her head to meet her eyes.

"I love running my fingers through your hair. I love how when you think you scrunch your eyebrows together. I love how when you see a scary movie you still comment on how the acting is poor even though you are shaking like a leaf."

At that confession Rachel looks down again but this time while smiling.

"I love your smile. Your beautiful brown eyes. I really love how when I hug you, you fit perfectly and I can rest my head on my shoulder."

As if to prove that point, Quinn pulled the no longer teary eyed girl into herself and rested her head against the chestnut colored locks below her.

"And I love how you don't have a six pack. I think they would be a big turn off for beautiful girl like you."

"Oh please, Your six pack is sexy." There was the Rachel Quinn loved.

"I also love how you always get your point across. I love how big your dreams are. And I love how hopeful you are baby."

Pulling the smaller girl's head up to meet the blonde's eyes again, Rachel finally smiled for real and let her girlfriend continue.

"You never let anybody tell you what to do and you are so perfect Rae. I would do anything for you to see how wonderful you are to me."

Slowly Quinn lead Rachel lightly onto the bed as they laid down They spent the rest of the night whispering sweet nothings to each other. Promising a future and so many love filled years ahead.

The entire Glee Club was waiting in the choir room like every other day. However like every other time since the club began, Mr. Shue was running late and the group was scattered around the room.

Some were talking, some were dancing, some were making out, but only two were nestled together with the smaller of the two sitting on the other's lap. The only difference was one was a cheerleader and one was an argyle beauty.

"Well what do you think then? We could try to get a bigger apartment in the upper east side when we start making more money. Then of course there is the bedroom situation. And the sanitation situation because the amount harmful bacteria could really effect my vocal chords-"

Suddenly cutting herself off, Rachel noticed that the blonde below her seemed to be fidgeting slightly and was looking at the ground with what looked like an uncomfortable face.

"Baby is everything ok? Do you need me to sit up or-" however the little diva didn't get one more word in before she was being lifted into the air with a surprised squeak

In one swift motion Quinn had moved the brunette to sit on the chair by herself as she stood in front of her with a face that looked like she was about to throw up.

"Quinn! You know I hate being surprised like that and you look like you're g-"

"Baby girl I love you so much, but I need you to hold on for 2 minutes."

Giving a slightly annoyed huff the brunette crossed her legs and gave her girlfriend a 'Go on' look. The entire club seemed to also become entertained by the current event taking place too it seemed.

"Ok baby I'm really not good at this...and I know you hate being interrupted, but I was suppose to wait till graduation. But I couldn't and-and I know it is sudden."

Suddenly it seemed as though every other person in the room besides Rachel caught on to what Quinn was planing because everybody's eyes became owl like as their jaws dropped in shock.

Oh my god.

"I had it all planned out and I was gonna ask your parents, but I didn't think they would help because it seemed like a stupid idea and it is really crazy, but-"

"My God Fabray no way in hell i'm letting you ruin your future with the mighty midget here and propose! No way uh uh I may love the munchkin, but this is ridiculous! You are still in high school and-"

As if realization had finally dawned on Rachel, her normally large doe eyes became the size of saucers as she snapped her head back to the now confused looking blonde as if questioning her motives.

"Propose? What the- I would never propose!"

Cringing at how that last sentence had sounded, Quinn began back tracking immediately.

"I mean yeah one day I would want to marry you Rae, but not now! I mean not that I don't want to! It's just that we still have collage and-well we can one day because I love you of course, but I swear I was just going to ask you to move in together during collage not drop everything and-!"

Slapping a hand over her mouth, Quinn turned beat red as she took in the surprised look on her girlfriend's face as she began apologizing profusely. However the small shock was soon gone before the brunette broke into a fit of uncontrollable giggles and looked on at the blonde like she had grown a second head.

"Oh my god baby you scared me! You made it sound like it was the end of the world or something."

Soon the rest of the club seemed to breathe in a sigh of relief at the now pouting blonde as they agreed with Rachel's statement with a chuckle. Only Quinn could make something as simple as moving in sound like marriage.

"Well sorry for thinking it was a big deal! I just wanted to know how you felt about it and at least I tried to be a good girlfriend and be chivalrous-"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the blonde's child like anger and stood up and gave her girlfriend a small peck on the lips while giving her a playful smile.

"You're funny wen your angry baby." Noticing the small crack in Quinn's facial pout barrier Rachel gave her one more caste kiss before saying

"And yes I would love to move in with you"

Breaking into a relieved and giddy grin Quinn dropped her frown for a special smile only given to Rachel when she is extremely excited, as she lifted the giggling brunette in her arms while laughing with the rest of the club. God she loved this girl.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?"


End file.
